


Overtime Penalty

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bukkake, Comeplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre needs to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime Penalty

**Author's Note:**

> All blame goes to [](http://merith.livejournal.com/profile)[**merith**](http://merith.livejournal.com/), for making today Bukkake day, [](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/profile)[**windsorblue**](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/) for encouraging her,[](http://sintari.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sintari**](http://sintari.livejournal.com/) by proxy and [](http://wildchildcait.livejournal.com/profile)[**wildchildcait**](http://wildchildcait.livejournal.com/) for looking it over. I, of course, am blameless.

Quatre kneeled in the middle of the room. He was nude, except for the silk tie they had used to secure his hands behind his back and the leather cock ring that made sure he wouldn't have release until or if they allowed it. He kept his eyes on the floor and waited, very aware of the four pair of eyes looking down at him. He bit his lower lip and willed his body to keep still.

"You know why you are here?" Heero's voice, so cold, sent a shiver down Quatre's back.

"Yes," he answered, not daring to look up. Dark leather boots were soon in his line of vision. They all owned a pair, but Quatre knew, just knew, that it was Duo standing before him. Without moving his head, he looked up, as far as he could, and saw Duo's hands, unzipping his pants. Quatre parted his lips immediately and adjusted his position, so Duo could fuck his mouth, slowly, almost lazily.

Someone was talking. It was Heero. "Tuesday you promised to meet Duo for lunch, but you never showed up." His eleven o'clock meeting had run late, and he had forgotten.

Duo started to move faster and suddenly stepped back. "Keep your mouth open," Heero said. Quatre complied, and when Duo came, all over his face, he didn't try to close his mouth or lick the cum away. He waited instead, until a new pair of boots was before him, and Wufei's cock was presented to him.

Wufei liked when Quatre sucked, so that's what Quatre did, all the time aware of Heero's words.

"You gave Wufei tickets for an art exhibition and promised to go with him, just to call and cancel twenty minutes before the event." His sister, Najarah had insisted that they needed to go over some numbers, and he hadn't been able to refuse.

When Wufei pulled away, Heero didn't need to tell Quatre to keep his lips parted. Wufei, however, aimed a little higher, and Quatre had to close his eyes. By reflex, he tried to move his hand up, to wipe the cum away but the silk, tied loosely around his wrists, reminded him that he had agreed to this. He was about to open his eyes when he felt a single finger wipe his eyelids, just his eyelids. Before he could open his eyes and see who it was, the tip of a cock was pressed against his lips, and Quatre parted them farther, recognizing Trowa's taste immediately.

"Trowa had dinner reservations Friday night, and you arrived two hours late, just as he was leaving." The business deal had to be ready that night, and revising the contract had taken longer than anticipated.

Trowa's cock pushed deep, bumping against the back of Quatre's throat, and Quatre needed to make a conscious effort to keep his breathing even. When Trowa pulled back, his cum hit Quatre's lips, some even his mouth, and Quatre waited, not knowing if he was allowed to swallow.

"Don't," Heero said, and Quatre obeyed.

Once Heero's cock entered his mouth, Quatre could feel some of the cum spill down the side of his lips. "Yesterday," Heero said, as he moved his hips, "you fell asleep on the office, missed our appointment to go over the house security network, and worried all of us." Exhaustion finally catching up with him would have been a better description. One moment he had been reading a file and the next Trowa was waking him up. They were scared for him, for his mental and physical health, for what his work was doing to him and what he might be losing because of it.

Heero came all over Quatre's face and neck, and then stepped back. Quatre waited, his lips still parted, until he could feel fingers loosening the tie and gently massaging his wrists. Another set of hands was holding him from behind and someone was running his fingers through Quatre's hair. Trowa kneeled in front of Quatre and kissed him.

"I'm sorry," Quatre whispered.

He was pulled back until he was resting on Duo's lap. "Don't do it again, then," Duo said and kissed Quatre's forehead.

"We worry about you," Wufei said, before pressing soft kisses on Quatre's eyelids.

"We care for you." Heero kissed Quatre's cheek.

Trowa cleaned Quatre's face with the tie and kissed him on the lips. "We love you."

Quatre closed his eyes, relaxed on their embrace and replied, "I know."


End file.
